Immortality
by Ciel Under The Black Sky
Summary: Dengan kedatangan seorang gadis, rahasia yang menghantui tidur Naruto terbuka, dan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya mulai mengincar sang kekasih hati. Stright: NaruHina n SasuNaruko, Yaoi: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Immortality**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasunaru and Naruhina, SaSukeNaruko**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi, Hurt/Comfort, miss typo, lemon and many more.**

**Langsung sajaa baca, kalau nggak suka ceritanya lebih baik jangan tinggalkan flame yah he...he...he...he**

* * *

#1 : Memories

"Tuan, jangan saya hanya...," putus seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan rambut berantakan dan kimono yang dipakainya pun sudah longgar gara-gara laki-laki tampan yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya dengan hakama berwarna biru gelap dengan lambang kipas di belakang punggungnya. Kimono yang dipakai oleh gadis tersebut hampir lepas hingga menampakkan setengah buah dadanya yang putih nan elok. Laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Tuan tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup pelipis mata sang wanita yang meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, bukannya seorang pelayan harus menuruti perintah Tuannya," kata laki-laki bermata onyx tersebut sambil tersenyum pada wanita yang sedang duduk dengan tubuh lemas diatas tatami kamar Tuannya.

"Saya takut Tuan, nanti ada yang mendengar dan nama baik klan Uchiha akan...," putus wanita tersebut. Laki-laki berambut emo dengan aksen gelap tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati tubuhnya pada wanita tersebut, memegang kimono sang wanita kemudian melepaskan ikatan pinggang sang wanita.

"Tenang saja, sebab ruangan ini adalah ruangan pribadi milikku yang jauh dari kerumunan orang," katanya sambil mengecup belahan buah dada wanita tersebut. Wanita bermata safir tersebut mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia melihat laki-laki yang menjadi kekasihnya tersebut sedang mengemut nipple-nya seperti bayi yang mengharapkan adanya ASI yang keluar dari sana. Wanita itu mengerang saat laki-laki tersebut memegang nipple-nya di sebelah kanan dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan laki-laki tersebut melepaskan kimono yang dipakai wanita pujaannya dengan utuh, menampakkan seluruh kulit putih dan bersih tersebut.

"Tuan, hah...hah, saya mohon jan...akh," putus sang wanita saat laki-laki tersebut menjatuhkan tubuh yang membuatnya bergairah tersebut jatuh ke atas tatami. Laki-laki tersebut melihat wanitanya yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir wanitanya.

"Panggil namaku," katanya lagi sambil mengecup pipi wanitanya.

"Ta...ta...ta...pi Tuan...," putus wanita tersebut. Tuannya hanya diam kemudian ia meremas dada kanan wanitanya, hingga wanita tersebut mengerang. "Ba..ba..baiklah, Sasuke, yang lembut ya," kata wanita tersebut dengan wajah memerahnya. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut tersenyum nyengir kepada wanita yang ada dibawahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil membuka kimononya kemudian menjamah seluruh lekuk tubuh wanita yang bernama Naruko tersebut.

* * *

Suara alarm dari jam weker terdengar menggema di kamar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan iris saphirenya. Pemuda itu langsung bangun kemudian ia mengambil jam wekernya kemudian mematikannya.

"Masih jam 6 pagi, tumben sekali aku tidak melemparmu, jam weker," katanya sambil membuka selimutnya dan astaga, ia tidak ngompolkan. "HYAAAAAAAA," teriaknya setelah sadar apa itu.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto?" tanya laki-laki berambut jingga yang ada disebelah kamarnya.

"Sialan, gara-gara memimpikan itu, aku malah ngompol tidak jelas seperti ini, mana aku harus datang ke sekolahnya cepat," katanya sambil membereskan ranjangnya yang basah karena ehem tahulah apa itu. Spermanya. Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal disebuah apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota Konoha ini. Naruto bergegas memakai pakaiannya, membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya study tour hari ini ke Kyoto. Hei, harusnya kamu membereskannya malam tadikan, Naruto. "Sialan gara-gara aku kecapean kerja sambilan," gurutunya sambil memakai seragamnnya kemudian ia mengambil ransel kesayangannya dan menyandangnya. Tidak lupa ia membawa skateboard dengan gambar Kyuubi kesayangannya. Itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari tetangganya yang bernama Yahiko, sekaligus seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan yang bernama Akatsuki.

"Hati-hati ya Naruto," kata laki-laki berambut jingga tersebut saat Naruto sudah ada dibawah dengan skateboardnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengarahkan jempolnya kearah laki-laki tersebut.

"AKU BERANGKAT, KAK YAHIKO," teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian melajukan skateboardnya di jalan raya menuju sekolahnya. Yahiko tersenyum kemudian ia melihat pintu kamar Naruto yang ada disebelah apartemennya.

"He...he...he, kau pasti mimpi basah lagikan, dasar mesum," kata Yahiko sambil tertawa jahil. "Lagi-lagi aku harus bebersihkan semuanya," kata Yahiko sambil mendekati pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan kunci yang ia ambil dari kantong celananya. Jangan salahkan Yahiko, karena Naruto memang memberikan kunci cadangan apartemennya pada Yahiko kalau terjadi apa-apa tetangganya tersebut dapat menyelamatkan harta benda Naruto yang tidak seberapa tersebut.

* * *

"HINATA," teriak Naruto pada seorang gadis berpakaian sailor sedang memegang tas jinjing sambil berdiri di depan sebuah pagar rumah yang cukup sederhana. Gadis dengan surai hitam tersebut dengan mata beririskan warna lavender polos tersebut melihat Naruto dan tersenyum saat laki-laki berambut pirang itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dengan skateboardnya. "Nunggu lama ya?" tanya Naruto saat ia menghentikan laju skateboardnya. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku terkejut Naruto menelponku pagi-pagi, ku kira ada apa," kata Hinata sambil berbalik dan berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Aku ingin pergi sekolah denganmu sesekali, kitakan sudah pacaran," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil pada Hinata. Sontak gadis tersebut terkejut, wajahnya langsung memerah saat itu juga.

"I...i...iya," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum, gadisnya ini memang pemalu dan pengertian. Hinata tidak seperti gadis lainnya ia sangat pengertian dengan kondisi Naruto, ia tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Naruto dan tidak rewel seperti gadis lainnya. Makanya Naruto sangat mencintai gadis yang satu ini.

"Hari ini kita study tour, katanya kita akan diberi kebebasan disana dan Hinata kita bisa sekalian kencan disana," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata yang kembali melihat Naruto dan mengangguk dengan pelan. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Hinata dan menggandengnya dengan erat dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mengandeng skateboardnya. Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto, rambutmu semakin panjang, coba lihat sudah menutupi lehermu," kata Hinata yang sekarang memegang rambut Naruto yang sudah memanjang hingga kelehernya.

"Eh, kamu tidak suka?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata dengan wajah terkejutnya. Hinata tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, malah keren menurutku, tapi rapiin sedikit dong, nanti para guru memarahimu dan aku tidak ingin kekasihku dimarahi," kata Hinata sambil merapikan rambut Naruto dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang tas jinjingnya. Naruto tertawa saat Hinata memperlakukannya seperti ini, ini yang paling ia suka dari Hinata ia sangat perhatian dengan penampilan Naruto yang dulu pada awalnya sangat kumal dan seperti berandalan dan sekarang Naruto memakai pakaiannya dengan rapi yah walaupun sifat premannya tetap mempengaruhi penampilannya.

* * *

Naruto duduk disamping Hinata yang duduk disamping jendela busnya yang melaju di jalan raya menuju Kyoto. Perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Naruto merasa mulai bosan apa lagi Hinata yang sibuk dengan buku sejarah kesayangannya.

"Hei, my dear boleh pinjam bahumu," kata Naruto sembil melihat Hinata. Gadis itu melihat Naruto kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan mantap walaupun rona merah harus menghiasi pipinya. "Gracias, Sweetheart," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum sementara Hinata memperbaiki duduknya agar Naruto dapat menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Hinata dengan nyaman. Naruto langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata.

"Jangan ngeces ya," goda Hinata sambil tertawa jahil. Naruto tersenyum dengan kepala masih di posisi di bahu Hinata.

"Dasar, sejak kapan aku ngeces di bahumu, Sweety?" kata Naruto sambil mencubit hidung Hinata.

"Aww, Naruto sakiiiiit," keluh Hinata. Naruto tersenyum nyengir kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya kemudian ia mengecup pipi Hinata dan kembali menidurkan kepalanya. "Oyasumi," kata Hinata pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Oyasumi," kata Naruto. Hinata kembali membaca bukunya. Tidak sadar kalau seisi bus tersebut melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri, gemes ataupun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Begitulah mereka memang pasangan paling serasi seantero sekolah tersebut. Walaupun masih ada yang tidak setuju denga pasangan itu, karena yang satu seorang preman dan yang satunya lagi primadona sekolah. Hinata pintar, cantik dan baik hati berbeda dengan Naruto yang dalam pikirannya itu hanya satu membahagiakan orang lain tapi dengan menjadi preman, cara yang aneh bukan.

* * *

"Naruko, kau hamil?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven pada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang panjangnya sebahu. Wanita tersebut mengangguk dengan raut wajah takut-takut. Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut tampak sangat terkejut.

"Saya hanya mau menyampaikan ini Tuan, inilah yang paling saya takutkan Tuan, tapi Tuan tenang saja saya akan pergi dari kediaman Uchiha dan merawat anak ini, Tuan tidak mau keluarga Uchiha yang seorang bangsawan dipandang remeh oleh orang lainkan," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Naruko.

"Tidak boleh, kau tetap disini, kita akan merawat anak itu," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesra pada gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya. Naruko terdiam kemudian ia mengenggam tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan, Tuan Fugaku pasti marah besar, anda putra bungsu dari klan Uchiha yang sudah punya tunangan, biar saya sendiri yang menanggungnya, biar saya yang menjaga anak ini," kata Naruko sambil mengecup punggung laki-laki yang telah menanamkan benih diperutnya.

"Tapi, dia anakku," kata Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Naruko tersenyum lebar.

"Iya dia anak anda, dia anak kita berdua, kalau berjodoh suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Naruko sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan tangan Tuannya.

"Saya pamit," Naruko membungkukkan badannya di hadapan kekasihnya tersebut. Seorang laki-laki bertato ai sedang menunggu Naruko di belakang. Sasuke terdiam dalam heningnya kemudian ia menangis, dengan tatapan kosong dan hampa.

"Terima kasih Tuan Gaara," kata Naruko sambil memegang perutnya sementara laki-laki yang bernama Gaara tersebut tersenyum. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kediaman Gaara yang seorang pelukis ini di sudut kota Kyoto yang dipenuhi oleh hingar bingar penghuni malam dari rumah bordir.

"Setelah anak ini lahir aku akan menikahimu dan melindungimu dari mereka yang menjelekkanmu," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Naruko.

"Saya percaya pada anda, Tuan Gaara," kata Naruko sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dan senyuman mengambang dari bibirnya yang merah merekah, bibir yang selalu menjadi objek pertama untuk di kecup oleh Tuan Sasukenya.

* * *

"To...Naruto," kata seorang wanita sambil menepuk pipi Naruto.

"Ng," Naruto mengerang. Ia membuka matanya kemudian langsung melihat wajah cemas dari kekasihnya tersebut. "Hinata kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara paraunya dan menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kamu menangis Naruto, kenapa?" tanya Hinata cemas sambil memegang pipi Naruto dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto terkejut kemudian ia menutup matanya dan merasakan kehangatan dari tangan gadis tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata, terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum miris. "Hei, jangan seperti itu, nanti ku cium lho," goda Naruto. Ia tidak suka melihat wajah sedih kekasihnya yang sangat sempurna dimatanya ini

"Iya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagus," kata Naruto sambil melihat kiri kanannya. Kosong. "Kita sudah sampai ya," kata Naruto. Hinata menganggu perlahan. Kemudian Naruto melihat Hinata dan tersenyum jahil. "Boleh minta satu kecupan," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Hinata terpelongo kemudian kumpulan asap langsung keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Naruto tertawa kemudian ia mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. "Thank's," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkannya ke pipi kemudian ke dahi Hinata. "Jangan pingsan ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Hei, Naruto, Hinata ayo cepat," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya. Naruto melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya Gaara," kata Naruto sambil bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ia memberikan tangannya pada Hinata. Gadis tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum simpul. Ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan akhirnya sambil bergandengan tangan Hinata dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari bus tersebut.

"Kata Guru Kakashi, Hinata bersama dengan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino, satu kelompok, lalu kau Naruto kau bersamaku, Kiba,Sai dan Shikamaru," kata Gaara sambil berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Ah, aku tidak mau, aku ingin bersama Hinata," kata Naruto sambil memeluk tangan kekasihnya tersebut. Gaara menatap Naruto dengan wajah stoicknya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, di laporan hasil penelitian aku tidak akan mencantumkan namamu, Uzumaki," kata Gaara sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto. Laki-laki bersuai pirang tersebut terkejut. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya yang satu ini merajuk dan akhirnya melaksanakn apa yang dikatakannya tadi, bisa gawat nilai sejarahnya bakalan hancur total mana hasil penelitian ini syarat kelulusan sekolah.

"Hyaaaa, Gaara jangan ngambek dong," goda Naruto sambil memegang tangan Gaara. Hinata tertawa simpul melihat kekasihnya tersebut memelas. Gaara berbalik dan melihat Naruto sambil menghela nafasnya. "Ya aku akan ikut denganmu, tapi tunggu sebentar ya," kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan mendekati kekasihnya. "Ma, Papa tidak akan lama jadi Mama tunggu di sini nanti Papa akan pulang bawa makanan untuk Mama," kata Naruto dengan wajah serius. Gaara dan beberapa teman-temannya yang masih berada di sekitar mereka terpelongo mendnegar perkataan Naruto tersebut. Seperti seorang suami yang hendak pergi kerja ke kantor dan sekarang ia sedang berpamitan dengan dengan isteri tercintanya.

"Iya, Naruto, tapi jangan memakai kata sapaan seperti itu, dong," kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tersenyum nyengir kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Hinata sekali lagi.

"Papa pergi," kata Naruto sambil berbalik dan mendekati Gaara yang semakin terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto yang serba tiba-tiba tersebut. "Ayo Gaara!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Gaara yang akhirnya tersadar dalam lamunannya, sementara Hinata hampir pingsan kalau tidak ditangkap oleh Sakura. Teman-teman Hinata tersebut tertawa senang melihat Hinata yang tersenyum senang dengan wajah semerah cabe busuk.

* * *

"Mimpi itu lagi?" kata Gaara tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin, seseorang dapat memimpikan hal yang sama selama satu bulan penuh seperti itu, Naruto," kata Gaara tidak percaya. Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya sambil memegang kepalanya dan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Yah, begitulah Gaara, sampai-sampai aku hapal urutan dari mimpiku ini," kata Naruto sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya kedalam kantong celananya. "Lalu tadi, aku memimpikan hal yang baru, kau ada dalam mimpiku sebagai laki-laki yang merawat wanita yang bernama Naruko tersebut, Gaara," kata Naruto yang memandang langit sambil menghela nafasnya. Gaara terdiam kemudian ia melihat Naruto. "Mimpi itu mengalir bagaikan sebuah ingatan, semua yang dirasakan oleh wanita yang bernama Naruko tersebut mengalir dikepalaku, seperti air yang mengalir dengan deras di sungai," kata Naruto. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya.

'Benar juga, jangan-jangan itu...,' putus Gaara sambil memegang dagunya. "Hah, Naruto kau tunggu disini dulu aku akan kembali lagi," kata Gaara sambil berbalik kemudian ia memanggil Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai, mereka berbincang dengan sangat alot.

"Dasar kalau mau membicarakan tentang penilitiankan ada aku, kenapa harus memanggil mereka bertiga tanpa membawaku?" keluh Naruto sambil berbalik dan ia terkejut melihat pohon sakura bermekaran di kompleks taman istana Kyoto tersebut. 'Eh, kenapa sakuranya bermekaran?' kata Naruto heran. "Ng," Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki berambut emo hitam dengan mata hitam yang sendu melihat kearahnya. Laki-laki tersebut memakai hakama berwarna biru gelap. Ia tersenyum kepada Naruto di balik pohon Sakura. Tanpa rasa curiga, laki-laki dengan tanda lahir 3 buah garis yang berjejer di kedua pipinya tersebut berlari mendekati laki-laki itu. "Halo, kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar pada laki-laki tersebut.

"Sasuke, aku Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Temanmu, memanggilmu Naruto, aku mendengarnya," kata pemuda yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. "Naruko, aku merindukanmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menampakkan mata merah dengan 3 buah tanda koma disana. Ia mengelus pipi Naruto yang halus dan lembut tersebut. Bagaikan terhipnotis saat melihat mata laki-laki tersebut, Naruto mendekati tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke. "Naruko," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Hm, Tuan," kata Naruto tatapan matanya kosong dan hampa tapi ia tersenyum dengan senang saat Sasuke mengangkat dagunya dan mengecup bibir Naruto. "Saya sangat merindukan anda," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga, Naruko, aku ingin kita bersatu lagi, ayo aku akan membawamu ke tempat favorit kita saat bercinta," kata Sasuke sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto dan membawanya menjauhi taman sakura.

"Kita mau kemana Tuan?" kata Naruto sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke. Laki-laki tampan tersebut tersenyum. Kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup terisolir dari keramaian, tempat yang ditutupi oleh pohon Sakura dan pepohonan lainnya.

"Aku akan membawamu lagi ke surga, maukan," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah. Futon untuk alas tidur mereka sudah tergelar di tengah ruangan. Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto diatasnya kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian tanpa aba-aba dari Sasuke ia membuka sendiri mulutnya dan mengizinkan Sasuke untuk menjamah ruangan basah tersebut dengan lidahnya. Sasuke tersenyum dengan senang, lidahnya bertarung dengan lidah Naruto untuk memperebutkan siapa yang paling kuat disana. Dan alhasil Sasuke memenangkan semuanya.

"Hm, dari dulu saya memang tidak bisa mendominasi keadaan, Tuan," kata Naruto sambil mengambil nafas saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupan panas mereka.

"Memang, akukan Tuanmu, berikan aku lagi," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Seperti yang anda minta, Tuan," Naruto jatuh ke atas futon saat Sasuke mendorongnya dengan pelan kemudian Sasuke mengecup dan menikmati bibir Naruto, tangannya dengan leluasa membuka baju kemeja Naruto menyentuh nipple dan memijitnya. "Hmmm...Tu...ah...agh," desah Naruto, wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia butuh oksigen sekarang juga.

"Sasuke, panggil namaku, Naruko," kata Sasuke kemudian kembali menekan ciumannya sementara tangan kanannya yang lain membuka celana Naruto beserta boxernya. Tangannya yang bebas itu langsung menyerang penis Naruto yang hampir menegang. Meremasnya kemudian mengocoknya.

"Sash...ah...Sha...Sasuke," ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan kecupannya. "Lakukan seperti biasa, aku mohon," pinta Naruto dengan wajah kacau dan rambut yang berantakan. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh polos yang ada dibawahnya.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengecup telinga Naruto. Laki-laki beririskan saphire tersebut mengangguk sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, sentuhanmu, lalu kecupanmu semuanya Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan membuatmu merasakannya lagi, merasakan surga yang sangat indah," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi Naruto kemudian ia mencium lehernya menggigitnya dan membuat tanda disana sebanyak yang ia bisa. Naruto hanya meringgis kesakitan saat Sasuke mengigit lehernya seperti nyamuk kelaparan. Walaupun sakit ia tetap menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, begitu panas dan nikmat, hingga darahnya mengalir menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke berpindah ia menjilat nipple Naruto menggigitnya dan menggulumnya seakan-akan akan ada air ASI keluar dari sana. Naruto menikmatinya ia memegang kepala Sasuke yang ada didadanya. Nipple Naruto yang sebelah kanan menjadi mainan tangan kiri Sasuke sementara tangan kanannya menyentuh pantat Naruto yang kenyal. Meremas-remasnya dengan nafsu yang membara. Naruto hanya mendesah dengan kuat, nafsu yang menguasai Sasuke sekarang. Tubuh yang ada dibawahnya menikmati semua kenikmatan yang diberikan pasangannya.

Setelah selesai didadanya, Sasuke kemudian meluncurkan wajahnya ke setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto mengecup, menjilat serta membuat tanda disana dengan sangat bernafsu. Sasuke kemudian melihat penis Naruto yang mulai tegak kemudian ia tersenyum. Tangannya memegang penis tersebut kemudian menjilatnya dan mengecupnya.

"Akh," Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke di selangkangannya. Ia memasukkan penis Naruto kemulutnya, menggulumnya seperti permen lolipop yang sangat enak kedua tangannya memegang testis Naruto meremas dan mengusapnya. Kepala Sasuke naik turun, ia menghisap penis tersebut terus menghisap dan menjilatnya. Hingga suara desahan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dengan bertumpukan siku tangannya Naruto menutup matanya, nafasnya menderu apalagi sesuatu mengalir dengan cepat kepangkal penisnya. Sesuatu yang siap untuk keluar, dan mengeluarkan kenikmatan yang sangat di ujung sana. Naruto memegang kepala Sasuke meremasnya dan... "HAAAAAAAH," Naruto mengeluarkan sarinya tepat saat Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya dengan penis Naruto.

"Dasar kamu, memang sensitif sekali, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil menelan sperma Naruto. Naruto melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sasuke, aku... hah, lakukanlah," kata Naruto sambil melepaskan hakama yang dipakai pasangannya tersebut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia membantu Naruto melepaskannya hingga tubuh atetis sang pasangan langsung terpampangg begitupun dengan penis Sasuke yang sudah menegang. "Ah, aku sangat merindukanmu," Naruto membungkukkan badannya dan memasukkan penis Sasuke ke mulutnya.

"Ah," Sasuke meremas rambut Naruto. Maju dan mundur itu yang dilakukan Naruto hingga akhirnya Sasuke klimaks dan membasahi wajah Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukannya sendiri," kata Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa penetrasi tanpa persiapan apapun Naruto langsung mengarahkan penis Sasuke ke lubang miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Dasar kau seperti pelayanku, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk dan mengecup leher Naruto.

"Sa...hah...saya...me...memang...pelayan anda Tuan," kata Naruto yang berusaha memasukkan penis Sasuke ke lubang anusnya.

"Yah, tapi kalau di saat kita bercinta aku yang jadi pelayanmu, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil meremas pantat Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan tubuh yang basah karena keringatnya. "Sekarang masukkan," kata Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto diatas futon kemudian ia memposisikan kaki Naruto diatas bahunya dan membuka lebar-lebar selangkangan laki-laki tersebut. "Aku akan memasukkannya," kata Sasuke sambil mendekati penisnya ke lubang anus Naruto.

"AGH," Naruto merintih. Ia mengenggam erat futon yang ada dibawah tubuhnya saat Sasuke melesat memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Naruto, berniat agar rasa sakit itu langsung menghilang saat ia melakukannya dengan cepat. Sasuke terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto yang tempak kesakitan tersebut.

"Naruko, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hm, aku tahu, Sasuke, kamu tidak berubah," kata Naruto sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan tapi ia harus kuat karena dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia tidak ingin lagi meninggalkan Sasuke, kekasih hatinya. "Bergeraklah," bisik Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Naruto dan menggerakkan pinggulnya mengeluar dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Naruto yang lumayan sempit dan basah. Naruto kesakitan memang tapi Sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan sesekali ia memberikan nafasn kepada Naruto. "Sasuke aku...," putus Naruto sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Sasukepun begitu, ada denyutan kuat di bawah sana, lubang Naruto mengapit penisnya dengan kuat.

"Aku juga, Naruko," kata Sasuke.

"HAAAAH," mereka berdua mengeluarkan sari secara bersamaan. Naruto merasakan cairan kental nan hangat menyelusuri seluruh lorong tubuhnya. Sementara miliknya mengenai perutnya dan perut Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan nafas tersengal-sengal begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tersenyum kemudian saling berciuman dengan mesra.

"Aku ingin melepaskan rasa rinduku dengan lubangmu, bolehkan," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipi dan dahi Naruto yang di penuhi oleh keringatnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian ia merapatkan tubuh polosnya ke tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiripun mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka sementara penisnya tetap di dalam tubuh Naruto. Saat ini mereka tidak ingin terpisahkan, tidak ingin lagi.

* * *

"Hei, lagi-lagi kau tidur," kata Gaara yang mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang tidur dibawah pohon rindang. Naruto bangun dan ia melihat Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Cepat ganti celanamu, siang bolong malah mimpi basah, memalukan sekali," kata Gaara sambil melempar celana training yang dibawanya dari rumah, entah untuk apa?

"Eh," Naruto terkejut kemudian ia melihat kebawah tubuhnya dan yang benar saja, celananya sudah sangat basah. Kemudian ia melihat Gaara yang membelakangi dirinya sambil mengomel. Naruto hanya bingung kemudian ia bangkit dan mengambil celana training yang dilempar Gaara tersebut. Kebetulan sekali didekat sana ada toilet kemudian Naruto langsung berlari kesana dan mengganti celananya.

"Memimpikan itu lagi," kata Gaara saat Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya. Naruto hanya diam kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan apa yang ada dalam mimpinya tersebut, bisa rumit masalahnya.

Naruto tidak banyak bicara saat pulang dari Kyoto, tapi saat melihat Hinata yang datang dengan senyuman mengambang, membuat Naruto cukup tenang saat itu juga. Apalagi Hinata lagi-lagi menata rambut Naruto dengan jepit rambut yang ia beli di kedai serta sebuah kalung dengan liontin saphire yang sangat cantik. Naruto menolak kalung tersebut karena menurutnya kalung itu pasti mahal. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan memaksa Naruto memakainya. Pada akhirnya, Naruto yang sekarang menjadi tompangan kepala Hinata. Laki-laki itu mengelus pipi gadisnya dengan lembut.

'Aku memimpikan hal yang sama sejak jadian dengan Hinata, jangan-jangan karena kamu nafsuku menjadi meningkat,' tawa Naruto dalam pikirannya. "Sasuke," kata Naruto lirih sambil melihat kearah langit. Sementara itu ditempat Naruto tertidur tadi tampak seorang laki-laki berrdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Naruko," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan datang menjemputmu,"

TBC...

* * *

...hyaaaaaa, pikiran bejatku pada keluar semua

Jelek, nggak manis, dan KYAAAAA, SOMEBODY HIT ME (DUAAAAK)

Terima kasih Naruto (wajah memar di bagian kanan), tapi Naruto dan Sasuke itu memang cocok sekali yah, walaupun harus di buat yaoi seperti ini, kasihan sekali.

Yah begitulah, fic yaoiku yang ikh kayak mana ya ngomongnya

Ya sudahlah, mohon review jadi,

Maaf ya kalau ada kata-kata yang membuat anda sekalian merasa tersinggung.

See yaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada **Chaos Seth**, **hyde sasunaru**, **Dobe siFujo**, **Azusa TheBadGirl**, **astia aoi**, **Nanaki Kaizaki**, **ChaaChulie247** yang telah memberikan reviewnya pada fic ini m(_ _)m

Silahkan dibaca semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan (^_^)

* * *

#2: Meeting

"Maaf Tuan Itachi, saya tidak akan memberitahukan keberadaan anak itu," kata seorang wanita pada seorang laki-laki tua yang datang dengan hakama ke rumahnya. Wajah dari laki-laki bernama Itachi itu tampak marah sambil menatap wanita berambut pirang pendek yang ada dihadapannya. Wajah dari wanita tersebut tampak pucat dan lelah, bagian bawah tubuhnya tampak mengeluarkan darah. Ia duduk bersimpuh didepan pintu rumahnya serta laki-laki yang datang kerumahnya tersebut berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dia keponakanku, dia anak dari adikku Sasuke Uchiha, kau tidak berhak untuk merawatnya, Uzumaki," kata laki-laki yang bernama Itachi tersebut. Naruko hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia benar-benar lelah.

"Bunuh saja saya, Tuan," kata Naruko. Kata-kata itu langsung terbersit dibenakknya saat ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan pendarahan pasca kelahiran anaknya.

"Itu akan ku lakukan setelah kau mengatakan dimana keponakanku," kata Itachi. Naruko menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi sambil tersenyum miris, menahan sakit yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Tidak akan," kata Naruko sambil menutup matanya. "Saya tidak ingin anak itu terkurung di dalam istana seperti yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Uchiha pada Tuan Sasuke," lanjut Naruko yang kemudian menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku ingin anak itu bebas dan tubuh ceria seperti anak-anak yang lain, cabut nyawa saya kalau anda tetap memaksa," kata Naruko sambil menutup matanya. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dalam hati sang ibu yang rela memberikan nyawanya pada sang anak yang baru lahir.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Itachi sambil mencabut pedang katana yang ada disamping pinggangnya. "Aku hanya ingin anak itu untuk Sasuke, kau mengerti," Itachi mengangkat katananya dan langsung mengarahkan mata pedangnya ke tubuh Naruko. Sementara wanita yang baru saja jadi ibu tersebut hanya menutup matanya dan CRAAAAAASH. Darah segar keluar dari tubuh Naruko yang dibacok dengan satu tarikan dari kiri ke samping kanan tubuhnya. Naruko tersenyum dalam kematiannya.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang ceria, Sasumu," ucapnya lirih dengan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai rumahnya.

* * *

"Ah," sepasang mata terbuka, menampakkan iris berwarna biru langit yang bersih dari awan-awan putih. "Aduh," ia meringgis sambil memegang kepalanya. Kemudian melihat jam weker yang ada diatas meja nakasnya. "HYAAAAAAA, AKU TERLAMBAAAAAT," teriaknya yang menggoncangkan hampir seluruh apartemen sederhana tersebut. "Harus cepat," ia bangkit dari pembaringannya dan bersegera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. "Hinata pasti sudah ke sekolah, lebih baik aku langsung saja," katanya sambil mengambil handphone, tas ransel dan tidak lupa skateboardnya. "Jam weker sialan, kenapa tiba-tiba tidak berbunyi sih?" katanya sambil mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berbalik setelah ia memasukkan kunci tersebut dalam kantong celananya.

"Jangan salahkan jam wekermu, kamu saja yang bangunnya susah, Naruto" kata Yahiko yang berdiri didepan Naruto yang hendak turun. Laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tadi aku mendengar suara jam wekermu berdendang, lho," lanjut Yahiko sambil melihat Naruto yang menuruni tangga. "Hati-hati di jalan," kata Yahiko pada Naruto yang hendak menaikki skateboardnya.

"YA, AKU BERANGKAT," Naruto langsung melajukan skateboardnya menuju sekolahan. "BAPAK TUNGGU DULU," teriak Naruto pada seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang hendak menutup gerbang sekolah. Naruto semakin mempercepat laju skateboardnya.

"Terlambat lagi, Tuan Uzumaki," kata laki-laki tersebut sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang sedang mengambil nafas saat ia sampai di pekarangan sekolah.

"He...he...he," tawa Naruto padanya sambil tersenyum.

"Naruto, tadi pagi aku menelponmu, lho," kata seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata, syukurlah kamu tidak menungguku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kemudian ia berjalan disamping Hinata yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Habisnya sudah lewat jam tujuh, kamu tidak datang-datang juga, ku telepon nggak di angkat ya sudah aku menunggumu di gerbang sekolah saja," kata Hinata sambil melepaskan sepatunya di depan lokernya. Kemudian ia mengganti sepatunya tersebut dengan sepatu khusus untuk dipakai di gedung sekolah begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Aku tahu, perjanjiannya memang begitukan," kata Naruto sambil mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia memperhatikan rambut Naruto yang berantakan dan masih basah karena ia mandi tadi tidak sempat mengeringkannya.

"Rambutmu berantakan," kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Tolong," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum kemudian mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka sambil bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka saat di Kyoto beberapa hari yang lalu. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas dan disana Naruto menyapa teman-temannya yang membalas menyapa Naruto. Hinata duduk disamping Naruto yang duduk dibangku ke tiga dari belakang disamping jendela. Saat Hinata hendak mengambil sisir rambutnya dan mengeluarkan handuk, seorang guru dengan rambut perak dengan masker dimulutnya masuk kedalam ruangan dengan membawa seorang anak laki-laki. Saat guru tersebut masuk semua siswa dan siswi kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. Guru yang aneh dan tukang telat tersebut bernama Kakashi Hatake dan jujur saja siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut merasa aneh karena pasalnya sang guru hari ini datangnya tidak terlambat.

Gaara duduk didepan Hinata sementara Shikamaru di belakang gadis tersebut dan Kiba disamping Gaara didepan Naruto, para gadis yang lain seperti Ino dan Sakura duduk disamping Hinata dan disamping Gaara. Mereka yang ada diruangan tersebut melihat kearah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata yang kelam sedang berdiri didepan kelas dengan wajah stoicknya. Naruto terkejut melihat wajah yang lumayan familiar dimatanya.

"Kenalkan teman baru kalian, namanya Sasuke Sarutobi*, pindahan dari Kyoto," kata guru mereka. "Nah, Uchi...," putus Kakashi saat ia melihat Sasuke langsung berjalan kebelakang dan duduk dibelakang Naruto. Semua melihat kearahnya dengan wajah bingung begitupun dengan Naruto. Sasuke hanya diam menatap kearah depannya dan tatapan matanya tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya, sudahlah, Naruto rambutmu bisa tidak dirapikan dulu sebelum masuk," kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ini salah anda, kalau anda terlambat Hinata pasti sudah merapikan rambut saya," kata Naruto sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mengharapkan aku terlambat begitu," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. "Naruto Uzumaki, kau harus membuat tugas tentang sejarah Jepang, mulai dari zaman kuno, klasik, dan feodal, minimal 5 lembar tulis tangan, besok pagi harus ada di mejaku, mengerti," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto terkejut mendengarnya kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA, AKU ADA KERJA PART TIME NANTI SORE, KAPAN MAU KU KERJAKAN TUGAS YANG KAU BERIKAN ITU, KAKASHI?" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk Kakashi dengan tampang kesal. "DAN KAU TAHU SENDIRI KALAU ZAMAN-ZAMAN ITU BANYAKNYA MINTA AMPUN, MANA TULIS TANGAN LAGI, KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA," lanjut Naruto marah.

"Nanti sore sudah ada di mejaku," kata Kakashi sambil mengambil kapur dan menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. "Buka buku kalian halaman 125!" ia tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang pasti sangat marah, membuat tugas sebanyak itu.

"IKH, SIALAAAAAAAAAN, HUH," Naruto memukul mejanya kemudian ia langsung duduk ditempatnya. Taman-temannya hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Naruto tersebut. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat kekasihnya mengomel tidak jelas seperti itu. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

"Sama," ucapnya.

"Ng," Shikamaru melihat senyuman dari si anak baru. Ada yang aneh di mata si Uchiha saat ia melihat Naruto yang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Naruto melihat Hinata yang mengambil handuk dan sisir dalam tasnya. Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memilih duduk diatas meja milik sang kekasih sementara Naruto duduk diatas bangkunya sambil membelakangi Hinata. "Nanti aku akan membantumu, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan handuk kemudian merapikan rambut Naruto yang lumayan panjang tersebut. Naruto kemudian tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hinata tersebut.

"Naruto kami duluan, kalau sudah selesai susul saja ke atap," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dan Hinata. Sementara Gaara dan yang lainnya berdiri di belakang Kiba.

"YOOOOO," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya sementara Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kemudian teman-teman mereka tersebut berbalik dan keluar dari kelas sambil bersanda gurau dan terkadang terdengar suara gelak tawa teman-temannya tersebut. Naruto sangat menikmati perlakuan dari Hinata tersebut, tidak ada yang merasa heran dengan adegan yang ada dihadapan mereka tersebut kecuali seorang sisawa baru yang tampak sangat tidak terima laki-laki yang seperti mentari tersebut disentuh oleh orang lain. Saat ia hendak berdiri ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan segerombolan anak perempuan yang menyapanya.

"Haloo, Sasuke," kata Sakura dengan lancangnya memanggil nama kecil Sasuke.

Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang di kerumuni oleh para siswi termasuk Ino dan Sakura. "Kasihan sekali," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, selesai," kata Hinata sambi tersenyum dan ia turun dari meja Naruto.

"Gracias, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan melihat kekasihnya sedang memasukkan sisir rambut yang ia bawa setiap hari tersebut. Sekarang Naruto memakai jepit rambut dibagian kiri kepalanya dan poninya di sisir rapi oleh Hinata. "Nah, kita makan siang dulu, Hinata ke atap yuk, yang lain pada nungguin disana," kata Naruto pada Hinata yang membawa bekal ditangannya. Gadis tersebut tersenyum kemudian ia memberikan kotak bekalnya kepada Naruto dan membawa notebooknya sekalian mau menolong Naruto mencari tugas Naruto di internet. Apalagi disekolahannya ada wifi gratis sekalian Hinata mau melihat blognya juga.

"Kalau sama Guru Kakashi tidak boleh di print outkan sayang sekali ya," kata Hinata pada Naruto sambil memeluk notebooknya. Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Dasar dia beda sekali dengan Guru Iruka yang baik hati," kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan disamping Hinata dengan kotak bekal ditangannya. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Naruto tersebut. Sasuke melihat Naruto yang tersenyum pada Hinata yang tertawa mendengar lelucon Naruto yang menceritakan kekonyolan Kakashi. Tapi tiba-toba Naruto berhenti saat ia hendak menginjakkan kaki di luar kelas.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata yang juga ikut berhenti.

"Kita ajak si anak baru, maukan?" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati para kerumunan siswi. "Minggir para gadis!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino beserta siswi lainnya melihat Naruto dengan wajah garang.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang emosinya.

"Aku mau mengajak, Si Anak Baru ini makan siang, apa ada masalah?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Kamu mau ikutkan, Sarutobi-san," kata Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Kami ma...," putus Ino saat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke yang kemudian keluar dari para kerumunan dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Dia ini manusia butuh makan juga," kata Naruto sambil mengandeng tangan Sasuke. "Jadi Nona-nona kita tunda dulu acara perkenalannya, Jaa-nee," kata Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke dan membawanya mendekati Hinata yang menunggu di pintu kelas. Para gadis tampak tidak terima dan akhirnya mereka mengamuk tidak jelas di kelas sambil memaki Naruto yang tertawa mendengarnya. Sementara Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu, dan rindu yang sangat dalam.

"Naruko," ucapnya lirih. Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke saat ia sudah sampai dihadapan Hinata. Ada rasa kekecewaan saat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sasuke. Kehangatan itu tidak lagi terasa saat tangan mentari terlepas dari tangannya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke kemudian ia mengajak laki-laki tersebut ke atap.

"Nah, Sarutobi namaku Hinata Hyuuga dan ini Naruto Uzumaki, kamu bisa memanggil kami Hinata dan Naruto," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang berjalan disamping Naruto yang sedang tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Aku, Sasuke Sarutobi panggil Sasuke saja," kata Sasuke sambil menatap teman-teman barunya dengan bibir yang sedikit naik keatas.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke," kata Naruto dan Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan mereka berdua. "Nee, Hinata nanti kamu tidak ke klub basket?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang berjalan disamping Naruto saat mereka mendaki tangga menuju atap. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dari belakang dengan wajah kesepian.

"Hm, aku sudah minta izin sama Temari kalau hari ini aku mau break dulu," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin melihatmu bermain basket," kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata tertawa miris.

"Aku kan ingin menolongmu membuat tugas Naruto, tapi...," putus Hinata sambil memegang dagunya. "Aku tidak tahu juga, habisnya sebentar lagikan akan ada pertandingan musim panas dan kamu tahu kalau...," putus Hinata saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Hinata, dua anak tangga dibawahnya.

"Kamu kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak sangat hampa. Hinata pun mendekati Sasuke dan melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ada yang sakit?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," kata Sasuke yang kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong kalian akrab sekali ya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Yah, Hinata itu pacarku tersayang," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan lebar, Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan wajah memerahnya. Sasuke sedikit terkejut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, selamat ya," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum miris dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Hinata mendekati Naruto kemudian melihat wajah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju atap. Saat membuka pintu atap mereka melihat teman-teman mereka yang sedang makan siang dengan roti dan perbekalan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendekati, teman-teman mereka menyapa dengan senyuman mengambang. Naruto mencari keberadaan Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke mana?" tanya Naruto saat ia tidak menemukan sosok orang yang dicari.

"Oh, Sasuke aku melihatnya pergi ke belakang tangki air tadi," kata laki-laki berambut mangkok terbalik yang bernama Rock Lee dengan wajah semangatnya.

"Terima kasih Lee, Hinata aku mau memanggil Sasuke dulu, kamu tunggu disini ya," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya. Hinata mengangguk kemudian ia melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju tangki air. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang memandang kota dengan wajah sendunya. "Hei, Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke dan duduk disamping laki-laki tersebut. Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto kemudian ia membuang wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe," kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicknya. Naruto terkejut mendengar julukan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku cemas denganmu, dasar Teme," kata Naruto sambil membantak Sasuke hingga teman-temannya mendengar suara Naruto tersebut. Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan wajah stoicknya.

"Aku tidak perlu kau cemaskan, Naruko," kata Sasuke spontan. Naruto terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Sasuke tersebut begitupun sebaliknya.

"Naruko, hei namaku Naruto bukan Naruko, siapa itu Naruko?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berkerutnya. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia seorang tokoh wanita dalam cerita yang pernah ku baca, memangnya kau mau apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Oh, ku kira apa, boleh ku pinjam bukunya," kata Naruto sambil melihat Naruto. Sasuke menggerutkan dahinya. "Aku mau membacanya mana tahu aku dapat informasi dari sana," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Informasi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Yah, aku sering memimpikan sepasang kekasih namanya Naruko dan Sasuke Uchiha," kata Naruto sambil melihat langit yang sangat cerah pada hari itu. "Mimpi yang aneh, wanitanya mirip denganku dan laki-laki itu wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu, ha...ha...ha lucu sekali," kata Naruto sambil memegang perutnya. Sasuke terdiam.

"Bukunya sudah ku bakar," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Eh, benarkah, judul bukunya apa? Aku akan mencarinya di toko buku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut revan tersebut hanya diam dan ia duduk disamping Kiba saat teman-teman Naruto memanggil namanya untuk mengajak makan siang bersama.

"Naruto, aku ada kegiatan klub nanti, jadi ya...," putus Hinata saat Naruto mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri," kata Naruto kemudian ia melihat makanan Hinata dan memakan semua bekal yang dibuat Hinata untuknya. Semuanya bercengkrama dengan semangat kecuali Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Gaara yang hanya terkadang menghela nafas mendengar cerita tentang kehidupan remaja yang sedang puber. Untung Hinata sedang pergi kalau tidak Naruto akan mendapat cubitan di pinggangnya, karena semua cerita berawal dari Naruto dan Kiba yang memancingnya untuk menceritakan tentang mimpi pertama mereka saat awal masa puber. Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sendu dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang biasanya di tujukan kepada orang yang dikasihi dan sangat dicintai. Gaara menyadari itu kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya, merasa aneh dengan teman barunya tersebut.

* * *

"HOAAAAM," Naruto menguap saat tangannya sudah merasa lelah menulis di buku tugasnya. Semua siswa dan siswi sibuk melakukan latihan klubnya dan hanya Naruto yang berada di ruangan tersebut sampai Sasuke datang mendekatinya dan duduk dihadapan Naruto setelah ia membalikkan bangku milik Kiba sehingga ia dapat melihat ujung kepala Naruto yang sedang menulis. "Kau belum pulang, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk sambil melihat Naruto dengan notebook Hinata disamping mejanya. Naruto menegakkan kepalanya untuk melihat layar notebook tersebut kemudian menulis lagi. Sasuke hanya diam kemudian ia memegang pipi Naruto. Naruto tampak terkejut apalagi Sasuke mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sepersekian detik kemudian bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto sekarang terkejut setengah mati.

"Hmp, Sas...," putus Naruto. Naruto berusaha meronta tapi kekuatan Sasuke lebih kuat daripada kekuatannya. "Hmp, Sasuke hen...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan sekarang beralih ke leher Naruto. 'Astaga sensasi ini...igh,' Sasuke membuat tandanya di leher Naruto kemudian. "Sasuke hentikan, ada apa denganmu?" kata Naruto sambil memukul punggung Sasuke.

"Diam," kata Sasuke sambil melihat Naruto dan membungkam mulutnya. Wajah Naruto tampak kacau saat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah dan rasa kebencian. "Nikmati saja," katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto dan mengecupnya dalam.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku," bentak Naruto sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. "Dasar sialan," Naruto kembali mengambil pensilnya. "Pergi dari hadapanku, Pantat Ayam," kata Naruto yang tidak peduli dengan tatapan Sasuke yang dipenuhi dengan amarah dan nafsu. Pemuda tampan tersebut bangkit kemudian ia mendekati Naruto.

"Ku bilang nikmati saja," kata Sasuke sambil menampar Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke lantai. Pemuda itu terkejut kemudian ia melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa-ap...," putus Naruto saat Sasuke menarik baju Naruto hingga semua kancing yang menutupi tubuhnya tersebut terlepas. "HEI," bentak Naruto.

"Diam," kata Sasuke sambil menutup mulut Naruto dengan bajunya. Kemudian ia melepaskan ikat pinggang Naruto dan mengikat tangan Naruto. Pemuda tampan bersurai pirang tersebut menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah apalagi celananya dilepaskan serta kakinya diikat. "Naruko, ah," kata Sasuke dengan wajah lembutnya saat melihat Naruto yang polos tanpa busana. "Lantainya sangat dinginkan, bagaimana kalau kita ganti suasana," kata Sasuke sambil menjentikkan tangannya. Seketika itu juga suasana kelas berubah menjadi hamparan padang pohon sakura yang bermekara. "Kamu sangat menyukai bunga sakura, ku lakukan ini agar kau menikmatinya dan tidak gugup lagi," kata Sasuke sambil mengendong Naruto dengan ala bridalnya kemudian membawa Naruto kesalah satu pohon sakura, disana ada sebuah tikar yang sudah terkambang.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Naruto. Pemuda tersebut masih memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah dan benci. Naruto memang menyukai sakura tapi bunga yang paling ia sukai adalah lavender, bunga yang menurutnya menyerupai kekasihnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Naruto dengan sayang, mengecupnya dan mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh pemuda tersebut. Bagaikan terbuai dengan aroma itu, Sasuke langsung mengecup dan menjilat leher yang berwarna tan tersebut.

"Umh," Naruto menggeliat saat menerima perlakuan Sasuke tersebut. Tanpa peduli bagaimana dengan pasangannya Sasuke terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya sekarang kepalanya turun kebawah sambil mencium, menjilat serta menggigit kulit tan tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah. Sasuke kemudian melihat nipple Naruto yang menegang kemudian ia tersenyum, menjilat dan menghisap kemudian mengakhirinya dengan menggigit nipple tersebut. "Umh," Naruto mulai menangis kemudian ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar sangat ia rindukan, sebuah sentuhan yang membuatnya terbuai ke dalam surga. Sasuke melihat tetesan air mata Naruto tersebut. Kemudian ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan menangis, jangan menangis, ku mohon," pinta Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Naruto terus menangis dalam pelukkan Sasuke, entah apa yang ditangisinya tapi pada akhirnya hati Sasuke luluh saat Naruto duduk dengan posisi menunduk. Ia melepaskan segala sesuatu yang mengikat tubuh Naruto. Pemuda tersebut mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke. "Maaf, aku hampir saja memperkosamu," ucap Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, eh, tersenyum. Seharusnya ia marah dan memukul pemuda tampan yang ada dihadapannya, benarkan.

"Sasuke, sentuh aku," kata Naruto. Sasuke terkejut kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Naruko, akhirnya kau sadar," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Aku masih mencintaimu, walaupun dalam wujud laki-laki asalkan bersamamu aku...," putus Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku milikmu, selalu," ucap Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto. Mengubah kecupannya menjadi kecupan liar yang sangat membuat mereka berdua terbuai dengan nafsu mereka sendiri. Lidah bertemu dengan lidah, membelit dan bertarung. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia membiarkan Sasuke memenangkan semuanya. Saliva mulai membasahi dagu mereka berdua sementara Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto.

"Naruko, Naruko," ucap Sasuke berkali-kali. Saat ia melepaskan kecupannya dan mengecup leher Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum dalam nikmat. Tangan Sasuke tidak hanya berdiam diri, mereka melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing, tangan kanan mengelus paha Naruto dan tangan kiri mengelus punggung pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Hingga erangan dan desahan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Sasuke sangat senang mendengar suara dari mulut mungil Naruto tersebut. Bagaikan mendengarkan nyanyian yang membuat nafsunya semakin memuncak.

Sasuke menelusuri setiap lekukkan tubuh Naruto, menjilat dan mengecupnya serta membuat tanda disana. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah sedang menjilati selangkangan Naruto. Ia melihatnya, Sasuke menjilat penisnya dan melakukan kegiatan in-out disana. Naruto mengerang, kemudian ia mengikuti setiap alur permainan Sasuke tersebut. Ia meremas rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke menjilat lubang anus Naruto yang mulai minta diisi. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto dan melumatnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto yang mengeluarkan keringat.

"Lakukanlah sekarang, aku mohon," kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia kembali mengecup bibir Naruto. Sasuke mengarahkan ujung penisnya ke lubang Naruto dengan sekali hentakkan penis Sasuke masuk kedalam lubang Naruto. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto agar rasa sakit itu langsung menghilang dari tubuh Naruto berharap sang kekasih tidak terluka dengan tindakannya sendiri. "Bergeraklah, Sasuke," kata Naruto lirih saat ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan penis Sasuke dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto dan tersenyum, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mencari titik kenikmatan disana. Hingga klimaks dari kegiatan mereka mulai datang. Sasuke tersenyum senang dan ia mengecup kening Naruto sekali lagi dan iapun tertidur dalam angannya serta kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan.

"Benarkan, tidur lagi," kata seorang laki-laki berambut merah. "HEI, NARUTO GURU KAKASHI MEMINTAMU MENGUMPULKAN TUGASMU," bentaknya. Hingga Naruto terkejut dan ia langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Naruto sambil melihat bukunya dan... "Eh," ucapnya saat semua tugasnya sudah selesai.

"Sudah selesaikan, mana," Gaara mengambil buku Naruto dan membawanya pada Kakashi, sementara Naruto tampak bingung dengan tugasnya sendiri, tanpa ia sadari kalau sepasang samudera yang gelap tanpa cahaya rembulan dan bintang di matanya tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku lagi, Naruko, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk selamanya," ucapnya lirih.

TBC...

* * *

*: ini adalah nama seorang ninja dari mitos jepang yang berjudul Ancient war of 9 Gods yang melibatkan 9 ekor bijuu yang sama dengan yang ada di Naruto. Jadi disini Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sarutobi yang merupakan nama Hokage ke-3 yang disini menjabat sebagai Walikota di Konoha City di cerita ini.

maaf beribu maaf ya, nama Sasuke di sini harusnya Sarutobi bukan Uchiha, maaf sekali lagi ya hik, tapi terima kasih banyak sudah ngengetin ya

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan memebrikan reviewnya (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Terima kasih **kepada GheSeNa NaChiSe, Lovers sasky-uchiha, ****Azusa TheBadGirl****, ****Nanaki Kaizaki****, ****shin ryu harashi****, ****astia aoi****, dan para reader yang sempat-sempatnya membaca fic abal-abal ini m(_ _)m **

Silahkan membaca semoga tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

"Ng," Naruto tidur dengan gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Meremas badcovernya. "Tidak, jangan, ah," Naruto terjaga dalam tidurnya. Ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut jingga datang dengan membawa makanan. "Kak Yahiko?" kata Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau sudah siuman, makan dulu," kata Yahiko sambil meletakkan makanan yang ada diatas baki ke atas meja nakas.

"Ada apa denganku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sepulang kerja kamu pingsan didepan, badanmu panas dan sudah diperiksa dokter, untuk sementara waktu kau istirahat saja dulu, semoga besok tubuhmu membaik Naruto," kata Yahiko sambil tersenyum. "Nah, makanlah," Yahiko menyuapi Naruto, ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengunyah bubur kacang hijau yang ia buat tersebut. Setelah selesai Naruto kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Sementara itu Yahiko kembali ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang mulai tenang.

Seseorang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto, ia mendekati tubuh laki-laki tersebut dan mengelus kepalanya. Naruto membuka matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum melihat laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum padanya tersebut.

"Sasuke," kata Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "Jangan, aku sedang sakit, nanti kamu malah sakit, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menghalangi wajah Sasuke untuk mendekati wajahnya dengan menahan tubuh Sasyke. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Naruto dan mengecup telapak tangannya.

"Hm, aku ingin kau sembuh, sebab aku sangat mencintaimu Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia menutup matanya dan langung memeluk leher Sasuke, menikmati setiap kecupan laki-laki tersebut. Lidah mereka bertarung dan mereka sangat ingin mendominasi satu sama lain. Hisapan dan kuluman dalam kecupan tersebut membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan permainan lebih lanjut sesegera mungkin. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya kedalam baju kaus putih Naruto dan mengelus punggung mulus Naruto tersebut.

Membuka pakaian Naruto adalah hal yang biasa baginya dan sekarang wajah Sasuke berpindah. Ia mengecup leher Naruto dan membuat tanda disana.

"Hah, Sasuke," ucapnya sambil meremas badcovernya. Sasuke memindahkan wajahnya ke dada Naruto dan melihat tonjolan kecil didadanya tersebut. Ia langsung menjilat dan menggifit serta mengulum tonjolan tersebut hingga menimbulkan sebuah tanda disana. Naruto menggerang. Kemudian keringatpun keluar hampir diseluruh pori-pori tubuhnya. Panas mulai terasa, Sasuke membuka penutup Naruto yang terakhir hingga ia polos. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum jahil saat penis Naruto mulai menegang. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. "Sasukeee," ucapnya manja.

"Hn, tenang saja aku akan melayanimu, Naruko," kata Sasuke sambil membuka seragamnya. Hingga menampakkan tubuh kecil yang tegap tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memeluk Sasuke dan mengecup bibirnya. Penis Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang bergesekkan dan menimbulkan sensasi yang sangat hebat diantara mereka.

"Hmph, ah," Naruto merasakan penisnya diremas oleh tangan Sasuke. Menggocoknya dan mengelus ujung penisnya dengan jari jempolnya. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya dan mengacup perut Naruto kemudian terakhir ke penisnya.

"Aku lapar sekali," ucap Sasuke kemudian ia memasukkan penis Naruto kemulutnya setelah menjilat cairan precum yang keluar dari ujung penisnya. Naruto menutup matanya dan sebuah sensasi membuatnya lupa dengan dunianya, yang ada sekarang dalam pikirannya hanya Sasuke seorang. Sasuke menjilat batang penis Naruto seperti lolipop sementara tangan kanannya memainkan nipple Naruto dan tangan kirinya meremas batang penis Naruto.

"Ah, Sash...ah, ak...aku..., hah, ukh," desah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari penis Naruto kemudian ia memasukkan penis Naruto dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk memberikan sensasi pada penis Naruto. "Hmph, HAAAAH," akhirnya Naruto melepaskan semuanya dalam mulut Sasuke dan laki-laki itu langsung menelannya. Sasuke langsung menaikkan tubuh Naruto yang tersengal-sengal tersebut dan mengecup pipinya.

"Hm, sangat enak, terima kasih," ucap Sasuke sambil menjilat cuping Naruto dan menggigitnya pelan. Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulut Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah tidak tahan Naruko, kau bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk dan mengarahkan lubang anusnya ke ujung penis Sasuke.

"Aku juga, Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil menanamkan penis Sasuke kedalam lubang anusnya. "AKH," Naruto memekik, rasa sakit langsung menjalar kedalam tubuhnya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, air mata Naruto mengalir dengan pelan dari pelipisnya. Sasuke mengelusnya kemudian mengecup mata Naruto yang tertutup tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, pasti sakit," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya kemudian ia tersenyum dan melihat Sasuke dengan nafas yang menderu. Ia mengelus wajah tampan sang kekasih kemudian mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

"Aku juga menginginkannya, Sasuke, lakukanlah, ku mohon," kata Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia mengecup pundak Naruto dan membuat tanda kepemilikkannya disana. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. "Akh," Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke hanya diam ia berusaha untuk memperlambat gerakannya agar Naruto tidak kesakitan. "Sash...Sashuke ce...cepat, hah," kata Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan mendorong tubuh Naruto kemudian membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Naruto sekarang dalam posisi merangkak dengan telapak tangan dan tumit sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya. Sasuke memegang pantat Naruto sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto mengerang, ia merasa titik kenikmatannya disentuh oleh milik Sasuke dan perasaan itu campur aduk sekarang dikepalanya.

"Naruko, sakitkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir. Naruto melihat Sasuke kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ya, tapi rasanya enak," kata Naruto. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan mengecupnya. "Berikan aku lebih, lebih dan lebih, aku ingin dirimu dalam tubuhku," kata Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Seperti yang anda minta, Hime," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan membalas kecupan Naruto. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkannya.

"Akh, hm... rasanya enak, lanjutkan Sasuke, aku ingin lebih, hah," kata Naruto sambil meremas badcovernya. Sasuke tersenyum senang kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku akan lepas," kata Sasuke sambil mengecup bibir Naruto.

"Aku juga, hah," kata Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan sarinya begitupun dengan Naruto. "Hah, terima kasih Sasuke," kata Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang melepaskan miliknya. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Menjilat pipi Naruto dan mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih kembali, Anata," kata Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang sambil meremas milik Naruto dan mengelus perut serta dadanya. Naruto kembali mendesah, nikmat yang tiada akhir ini membuatnya gila. Lebih dan lebih ia menginginkan Sasuke, hanya Sasuke seorang. Sasuke mengecup pundak Naruto dan membuat tanda disana. Ia puas, sebentar lagi laki-laki berambut pirang dengan iris biru langit itu akan menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Aku tak ingin terpisah lagi denganmu, Sasuke, bawa aku, aku ingin selalu disisimu," kata Naruto yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan memegang milik Sasuke yang disambut dengan senyuman dari laki-laki bermata onyx tersebut.

"Aku juga Naruko, kita akan bersama selalu," kata Sasuke yang langsung masuk kedalam selimut dan mengulang kembali kegiatan panas mereka tadi. Desahan dan erangankembali terdengar dari kamar Naruto. Entah kenapa semua tetangga tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan mereka berdua. Bagaikan ditulikan oleh sesuatu, tidak ada yang mendengarkan desahan ataupun erangan dari kedua insan yang kembali bersatu untuk kedua kalinya tersebut.

* * *

"Dia bukan aku dan aku bukan dia, dia hanyalah seorang korban, cepat selamatkan kalau tidak kekasihmu akan jatuh ke dalam jurang dan tidak akan kembali ke sisimu," kata seorang wanita berkimono dengan tangan dan kaki di pasung dengan rantai. "Cepatlah, Nona Hyuuga," katanya lagi. Sepasang mata polos dengan iris berwarna lavender sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia langsung bangkit dari pembaringannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Astaga, lagi-lagi mimpi itu," katanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Kak Hinata ayo cepat, sarapan hampir siap nih," teriak Hanabi adik perempuan Hinata.

"Iyaaaa," kata Hinata yang langsung bangkit. Saat hendak mengambil handuk handphone Hinata berbunyi, suara merdu dari Kana Nishino dengan tembang berjudul If, melantun memenuhi kamar Hinata. Hinata langsung mengambil handphonenya tersebut dan membukanya. "Ya moshi-moshi, Hinata disini," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hina-chan, aku rindu," kata orang yang ada diseberang.

"Eh, Naruto, kenapa suaramu? Kamu sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah cemas. Seakan akan kata-kata rindu dari Naruto tidak terdengar karena rasa cemasnya pada sang kekasih. Naruto mengigit bibirnya sambil meremas handphone yang segaja ia beli sama dengan Hinata.

"Aku rindu padamu, bisakah kau kesini?" kata Naruto, suara Naruto terasa berat di telinga Hinata. Kemudian gadis itu meremas handphonenya.

"Iya, aku akan kesana secepatnya, kamu tenang saja," kata Hinata dengan wajah panik. Ia langsung menutup handphonenya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hanya membersihakn wajah dan mengganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa, Hinata seakan-akan lupa kalau hari ini ada jadwal sekolah. Hanabi dan Neji yang melihat Hinata hanya bisa terbengong-bengong saat Hinata berpamitan pada Neji dan Hanabi, beruntung ayahnya sedang berada di luar negeri kalau tidak ia akan dimarahi oleh ayahnya yang cukup ketat dalam menjalani peraturan di rumah tersebut. "Izinin ya kak, aku mau menemui Naruto dulu, Ittekimasu," kata Hinata sambil menyantap roti bakarnya dan berlari menuju sepedanya yang berada di bagasi.

"Kak Hinata sangat khawatir, ada apa dengan kak Naruto, ya Kak Neji," kata Hanabi sambil melihat Neji yang menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan stoicknya.

"Habiskan makananmu Hanabi, kakak akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," kata Neji sambil mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim e-mail pada seseorang lewat smartphonenya tersebut.

* * *

Hinata berdiri didepan pintu apartemen Naruto. Ia menanti dengan wajah cemas dan nafas yang menderu. Sekali lagi ia menghidupkan belnya dan tidak lama kemudian pintu[un terbuka dan Hinata melihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan kaus biru kebesaran dengan celana pendek selututnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata kemudian ia menarik Hinata dalam pelukkannya, Naruto mengecup rambut Hinata, wangi samponya masih tercium oleh Naruto begitupun wangi khas milik Hinata, wangi bunga lavender.

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bersemi merah. Naruto tidak menjawab ia tetap memeluk Hinata kemudian ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Lavender, aku suka lavender, bukan sakura, lavender, aku ingin dekat denganmu, jauhkan aku dari vampir penghisap darah itu dengan wangimu, aku benci dia," kata Naruto. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dahi Naruto.

"Astaga, badanmu panas Naruto," kata Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba ambruk dan menindih tubuh Hinata. Yahiko datang dengan tas kresek yang dipenuhi oleh makanan, ia terkejut melihat pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka dan lebih terkejutnya lagi ada Hinata yang berusaha untuk membangunkan tubuh Naruto yang menindihnya. Yahiko langsung menolong Hinata dan Naruto tertidur dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat dan nafas yang menderu.

"Hinata, Hinata jangan pergi," ucapnya berulang-ulang. Hinata memegang tangan Naruto yang sedang di gendong Yahiko dipunggungnya.

"Aku ada disini, jangan cemas," kata Hinata sambil melihat Naruto yang membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata yang seperti akan menangis. Yahiko membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang, sementara Hinata mengambil jaket tebal milik Naruto dalam lemari, memakaikannya pada Naruto kemudian menutupi kaki Naruto dengan celana beludru agar tubuhnya menghangat. Tidak lupa selimut tebal menutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Dasar nekat, aku titip Naruto padamu Hinata, aku akan memasak dulu untuk anak ini," kata Yahiko sambil mengelus kepala Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Naruto," ucap Hinata sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam selimut Naruto dan memegang tangan kekasihnya. Mengeluarkannya dari selimut tersebut dan mengecup tangan Naruto, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada Naruto.

"Hinata, hah, kepalaku sakit," kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk disamping tubuh Naruto. "Dingin, Hinata, dingin sekali," Naruto menginggau. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia nekat membuka selimut Naruto dan jaket tebal yang dipakai kekasihnya tersebut. Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Naruto dan menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya serta tubuhnya sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Ia berusaha untuk mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhnya. Hinata menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto, mengecupnya dan tiba-tiba air mata Hinata menetes mengenai pipi Naruto, tangannya sibuk memeluk tubuh Naruto. "Hangat," ucap Naruto lirih sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata dan merasakan kehangatn tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Hinata tersenyum.

"Syukurlah," ucapnya. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia langsung tertidur begitupun dengan Hinata yang masih menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Naruto.

* * *

"Hinata dan Naruto, tidak datang?" kata Sasuke dengan wajah bingung saat melihat bangku Hinata dan Naruto kosong.

"Iya, katanya Naruto sakit dan Hinata merawatnya," kata Sakura yang duduk disamping Shikamaru yang tidur diatas mejanya. Sasuke terdiam kemudian ia duduk ditempatnya. Gaara melihat ekspresi dari Sasuke tersebut.

'Aneh, ekspresi apa itu?' pikir Gaara saat Sasuke menatap bangku Naruto yang ada dihadapannya. Ada marah, rindu, benci, dan sedih, entahlah, campur aduk disana. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya Sarutobi Sasuke?' pikir Gaara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shikamaru yang juga memandang kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Shukaku?" kata Shikamaru pada Gaara yang sedang mengotak-atik notebook berwarna merah darah miliknya.

"Iya, kalian apa tidak merasa aneh dengan mimpi Naruto yang saling kait mengkait itu," kata Gaara pada Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino dan Choji yang masih sibuk dengan keripik kentangnya.

"Memang aneh sih, tapi apa hubungannya dengan tunanganmu itu Gaara?" tanya Kiba sambil memegang dagunya.

"Shu sepertinya tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto," kata Gaara yang membuka skype dan mencoba menghubungi tunangan Gaara yang bernama Shukaku tersebut. "Aku menceritakan mimpi Naruto padanya dan Shu langsung terkejut mendengarnya, ia itu seorang miko yang sedang meneliti tentang sejarah-sejarah masa lalu di Kyoto, aku harap ia dapat menjawab apa yang terjadi," kata Gaara yang melihat keempat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Gaara, mana Naruto?" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna emas. Gaara langsung melihat kelayar laptopnya.

"Shu, apa kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara. Shukaku menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi, ada aura gelap datang dari sekolahmu, pekat dan pedih sekali, aku cemas padamu apalagi pada Naruto, kegelapan itu mengintai Naruto dan menariknya perlahan-lahan ke dalam kegelapan," kata Shukaku sambil menutup matanya. "Hah, aku harus pergi dulu, Gaara aku akan menelponmu nanti," kata Shukaku yang langsung mematikan kontaknya saat melihat sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya dengan wajah dingin dan menusuk.

Gaara melihat kebelakang ada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun akhirnya, Sasuke berjalan ke belakang tangki air dan duduk disana.

"Anak itu aneh, kau tahu itukan Gaara," kata Shikamaru sambil melihat Gaara yang kemudian mematikan notebooknya. Gaara kemudian bangkit dan memandang punggung Sasuke yang sedang bersandar ditiang tangki air tersebut.

'Aku hanya cemas pada Naruto, ia itu sahabatku, aku akan melindunginya seperti ia melindungiku dulu, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang mengusik ketenangan Naruto, kau mengerti itu, Sarutobi,' kata Gaara yang kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mengikuti Gaara dari belakang, begitupun ketiga teman-temannya yang lain. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk meraih langit.

"Naruko, kenapa? Kenapa begitu sulitnya aku meraihmu? Kenapa?" tanyanya lirih dan memeluk tubuhnya tersebut sambil meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

"Belum saatnya aku kau lepaskan, Onmyouji," kata seorang wanita dengan tangan yang terborgol dan terhubung dengan rantai yang terhubung dengan sebuah batu begitupun dengan kakinya. "Cinta mereka berdua akan menyelamatkan mereka berdua, aku yakin itu," katanya lagi pada seorang pemuda dengan jaket kulit dan celana jeansnya.

"Aku kesini hanya melihat dirimu, apa kau tidak cemas dengan keturunanmu yang sudah diperkosa oleh kakeknya sendiri," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Onmyouji oleh wanita yang sedang dipasung tersebut.

"Dia bukan kakeknya, anak itu tidak lagi mempunyai hubungan darah dengan kekasihku semuanya sudah putus," kata wanita tersebut.

"Keabadian cinta, huh, itu hanya omong kosong, lihat! Kau percaya dengan cinta tapi sekarang apa buktinya, laki-laki itu gila gara-gara kau, sampai-sampai ia menjual dirinya pada iblis hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, dan kau ha..ha..ha dengan bodohnya mendatangiku dalam wujud roh dan memintaku untuk mengikat rohmu di bumi, perempuan bodoh," katanya lagi.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak sebodoh seseorang yang tidak pernah berusaha untuk mendapati cintanya," kata perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan wajah miris. Laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Terserahmulah, ia tampak senang dengan gadis itu, apa kau merasakannya?" kata sang onmyouji.

"Yah, hangat dan lembut, cinta mereka begitu tulus," kata wanita tersebut sambil menutup matanya. "Hyuuga Hinata, gadis itu sangat cocok untukmu, Naruto," katanya. Onmyouji tersenyum kemudian ia menutup matanya.

* * *

Naruto terjaga dan surprise, ia melihat Hinata yang sedang tidur yang sedang memeluk tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh keringat. Tubuhnya sudah agak mendingan dan berkat keringat yang mengucur dengan perlahan dari pori-porinya tersebut keluar semua. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Kau datang padaku, sekali lagi kau datang padaku dan memberikan kehangatanmu, Hinata," kata Naruto kemudian ia mengecup dahi Hinata yang disambut geliatan dari tubuh gadis tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh Hinata yang membelakngi tubuhnya. "Hm, maafkan aku yang membuatmu harus libur dari sekolah," kata Naruto sambil memeluk tubuh Hinata. "Cahayaku," kata Naruto yang kembali tidur. "Oyasumi, My Hime," kata Naruto sambil mengecup rambut Hinata. 'Semoga aku tidak memimpikan mimpi itu lagi,' pikir Naruto yang membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Hinata.

"Wah, wah, seperti yang kau bilang mereka ini memang pasangan yang manis sekali," kata Yahiko saat ia membuka pintu kamar Naruto dan melihat Naruto yang sedang memeluk Hinata dari belakang. "Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Aku harap semuanya tidak terjadi seperti yang diramalkan oleh Miko tersebut," kata Yahiko sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan membetulkan selimut Hinata dan Naruto. "Ia pasti akan sangat marah, marah sekali," lanjutnya.

TBC...

* * *

Sasuke memakai marga Sarutobi itu karena ya, aku hanya ingin memakai marga itu untuk Sasuke, yah cocok saja untuknya.

Maaf ya jawabannya tidak memuaskan, lain kali akan terjawab di setiap chapternya kok, jadi tenang saja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya.


	4. Chapter 4

_Terima kasih kepada_: **Uchy-san, Miku In Hana, ChaaChulie247, Shora, sasuhina-caem, Joongie97, widi orihara, chy karin dan para reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini m(_ _)m**

* * *

"Ng," Hinata mengeliat setelah ia merasakan tidur yang nyenyak. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan sebuah dada dengan kaus putih yang menutupinya. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya melihat tubuh siapa yang ada disana. Sebuah senyuman yang didapatkan Hinata dan sepasang mata biru yang jernih sedang memandangnya dengan teduh. "Igh, Naruto," kata Hinata dengan wajah terkejut.

"Pagi Putri Tidur," sapa Naruto sambil terdiam kemudian ia langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi tubuh Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam dan akhirnya.

"BRUKK," tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah ranjang dan Naruto terkejut melihatnya.

"Ah, Hinata kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membuka selimutnya dan melihat Hinata yang sedang duduk jongkok diatas lantai.

"Aduh," keluhnya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang sakit. Naruto terdiam kemudian ia tertawa kecil melihat Hinata yang tampak lucu baginya. Hinata melihat Naruto kemudian ia mengembungkan pipinya, tidak terima sang kekasih mengejeknya. "Kalau kamu cemberut seperti itu semakin manis, lho," kata Naruto sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mengecup pipinya lembut. Hinata terkejut, Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia menarik tubuh Hinata dan melumat bibir sang kekasih. "Hah, manis sekali," ucap Naruto sambil menjilat bibir Hinata. Hinata terkejut kemudian ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya, tapi mengingat sang kekasih tempo hari sakit Hinata langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memegang dahi Naruto.

"Demammu sudah turun, syukurlah, besok sudah bisa sekolah," kata Hinata yang kemudian berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia memegang tangan Hinata dan menarik tubuh kemudian Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang Hinata dan mendudukkan gadis tersebut dipahanya.

"Yang kau pikirkan hanya sekolah dan sekolah, kapan sih mau memikirkan kekasihmu ini, aku lelah tahu," kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hinata. Ia tahu Hinata lebih mementingkan dirinya daripada sekolah, buktinya saja sekarang, Hinata datang ke apartemennya dan lebih memilih untuk tidak pergi sekolah pada hari itu. Niatnya hanya menggoda tapi Hinata tampaknya menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hinata sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya tersebut. Naruto tertawa kecil saat Hinata meminta maaf padanya.

"Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf, sudahlah, temani aku tidur, kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu," seringai Naruto yang sukses membuat Hinata terperanjat ketakutan. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menarik tubuh Hinata ke atas kasur dan menahan tubuh kecil Hinata agar tidak memberontak dengan tangan besarnya. "Hm, kau enak sekali kalau dijadikan guling," canda Naruto sambil mendekap tubuh Hinata dengan kedua kaki dan tangannya. Hinata terdiam dengan wajah semerah tomat busuk, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya dan membalas pelukan Naruto dan membenamkan kepalanya didada Naruto yang bidang tersebut. Naruto tersenyum kemudian ia mengecup kepala Hinata dan mencium aroma lavender dari tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Naruto," kata Hinata lemah. Naruto yang sudah menutup matanya tampaknya belum kembali ke dunia mimpinya tersebut menjawab Hinata.

"Hn," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Naruto dengan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. 'Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Naruto aku sangat mencintaimu,' pikir Hinata sambil membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa teman Naruto berdiri didepan pintu apartemen miliknya tersebut, ada Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Choji serta seorang gadis berpakaian miko dengan hakama berwarna merah dengan sebuah bingkisan dengan ditutupi kain putih ditangannya dengan Hanabi yang sedang mengendong ranselnya. Gadis berambut coklat dengan mata emas tersebut telah menekan bel apartemen Naruto dan sekarang mereka menunggu dibukanya pintu oleh yang punya apartemen tersebut.

"Shukaku?" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam saat ia membuka pintunya.

"Pagi, Hinata," sapa gadis berambut coklat dengan iris berwarna emas tersebut. Hinata terkejut melihatnya. "Jangan bingung begitu, aku datang ke sini karena ada yang mau ku sampaikan pada Naruto, pesan dari Ayah soalnya," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia melihat teman-temannya yang berdiri dibelakang Shukaku, semuanya tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Hinata kecuali Shikamaru dan Gaara tentunya. Kemudian terakhir pada Hanabi yang tersenyum nyengir melihat kearah kakaknya.

"Kalian tidak sekolah?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Hanabi dan yang lainnya saling pandang kemudian terdengar suara gelak tawa mereka. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

"Hari inikan liburan nasional kau ini kenapa sih Hinata?" tanya Choji dengan senyuman masih mengambang.

"Ah, benarkah?" tanya Hinata yang bingung sendiri.

"Ya sudahlah, Naruto mana?" tanya Gaara sambil menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto. Hinata memberikan jalan kepada Gaara.

"Permisi," kata Shukaku yang tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kakak, ini Kak Neji menyuruhku untuk membawakan pakaian untuk kakak," kata Hanabi sambil memberikan tas ranselnya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lalu ia menerima tas tersebut dari Hanabi.

"Terima kasih ya, Hanabi," kata Hinata sambil mengelus kepala adiknya tersebut dan Hanabi membalasnya dnegan senyuman.

"Shu? Kapan kau datangnya?" tanya Naruto saat ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana para tamu Naruto sedang duduk. Shukaku yang duduk disamping Gaara hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk bingkisan yang berada dipahanya. Mereka sedang duduk diatas tatami dengan alas bantal berwarna merah.

"Baru sampai tadi pagi, setelah di jemput Gaara, aku langsung datang ke sini," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, pasti ada hal yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan sampai-sampai kau datang sepagi ini," kata Naruto sambil duduk dihadapan Shukaku yang masih tersenyum.

"Yah, ayah ingin aku memberikan benda ini padamu," kata Shukaku sambil membuka bingkisan yang ada dipahanya tersebut. sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan aksen berwarna emas.

"Kurama-san?" kata Naruto bingung. Shukaku mengangguk kemudian ia memegang tutup dari kotak yang berukuran 10x10 cm tersebut.

"Kau pasti tahu di dalam kotak ini ada sebuah benda yang membuat semua setan yang mendekatimu menjauh," kata Shukaku sambil membuka kotaknya. "Ayah menyuruhmu untuk memakai kalung ini, jangan sampai kau lepaskankan, mengerti," kata Shukaku sambil mengambil kalung berbandulkan prisma berwarna biru langit dari kotak kecil tersebut dan mengenakkannya pada Naruto. Naruto melihat kalung yang sudah melingkar dilehernya tersebut. Kemudian ia melihat Shukaku yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tapi inikan...," putus Naruto sambil melihat Gaara yang hanya diam menanggapi reaksi Naruto yang terkejut tersebut.

"Aku tahu itu adalah harta keluarga kami, tapi sebenarnya kalung itu adalah milik keluarga Namikaze," kata Shukaku sambil menutup matanya.

"Namikaze?" kata Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Namikaze Naruko, ku rasa kau pasti tahu nama itu," kata Shukaku sambil membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak terkejut tersebut.

"Darimana kau...," putus Naruto saat Gaara memotong perkataan Naruto tersebut.

"Ku pikir membicarakan mimpimu pada Shukaku itu tidak salahkan Naruto," kata Gaara sambil melipat tangannya. Naruto melihat Gaara kemudian ia beralih kearah Hinata dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi bodoh yang datang setiap malam, kenapa kau sampai sejauh ini melakukannya Gaara?" kata Naruto. "Lagian mumpung kalian ada disini bagaimana kalau kita bermain dan kita pergi keluar saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan berdiri. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan wajah kebingungan kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan Shukaku setelah Naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti pakaian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Shukaku?" tanya Hinata. Shukaku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu saat Naruto...," putus Shukaku saat ia mendengar suara keributan dari kamar Naruto.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di kamar Naruto," kata Gaara sambil berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar Naruto yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamunya dan akhirnya disusul oleh teman-temannya di belakang. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat tubuh Naruto terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tatami dengan bertelanjang dada tanpa kalung yang diberikan oleh Shukaku tadi serta sebuah bayangan hitam sedang memandaginya dengan mata merah beririskan tanda koma.

"Cih," Shukaku mengambil tasbih dari hakamanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya sambil mengucapkan mantera yang membuat bayangan tersebut kalang kabut dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelah memastikan bayangan tersebut menghilang, Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pipi kekasihnya tersebut. Shukaku berjalan menuju jendela dan menutup jendela kamar Naruto tersebut sambil memandang keluar, ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang berdiri di bawah tikungan jalan dan Gaara yang berdiri di belakang Shukakupun memerhatikannya.

"Sungguh berani menyerang Naruto pada siang bolong begini," kata Gaara. Shukaku hanya diam. Kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan tersenyum.

"Ku rasa orang yang sedang mengincar Naruto ada di dekat kalian," kata Shukaku sambil melihat Naruto yang terbangun dari pembaringannya. "Mana kalung yang ku berikan padamu tadi?" tanya Shukaku saat ia sadar kalung pemberiannya tidak melingkar dileher jejang Naruto. Laki-laki itu terdiam kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. " Pasti dia menghipnotismu dan menyuruhmu melepaskannya bukan," Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Astaga, lali kau memimpikan apa sekarang Naruto?" tanya Shukaku. Naruto menatap Shukaku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kenapa gadis itu tahu kalau dia bermimpi? Kemudian tiba-tiba kepala Naruto berdenyut dan memegang kepalanya.

"Agh, Sasuke, Sasuke menarik tubuhku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang bergaya Jepang klasik, lalu saat ia hendak...," putus Naruto saat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa," kata Naruto lirih.

"Dia tidak akan mau cerita kalau ada Hinata, kau tahu tidak enakkan membicarakan mimpi yang erotis didepan kekasihmu," bisik Gaara di telinga Shukaku. Shukaku tersenyum kemudian ia melipat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu kau beronani membayangkan siapa ah, Gaara?" tanya Shukaku sambil melihat Gaara yang langsung disambut wajah tomatnya. Shukaku tertawa cekikikkan. "Sudahlah aku tahu kok, nah kita pergi main, nyok, aku sebenarnya sudah bosan di kuil terus dan ayah selalu memaksaku belajar dan belajar memuakkan sebenarnya," keluh Shukaku. Gaara memutarkan matanya, tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya yang satu ini dapat mengatakan kata-kata membosankan, padahal maunya sendiri yang belajar tidak ada paksaan dari orang tuanya.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke yang kau temui di mimpi itu adalah seorang Daimyo(1) di Perfektur Kyoto," kata Shukaku sambil duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka memandang teman-teman mereka yang sedang bermain dengan binatang-binatang jinak di sana. "Sementara Namikaze Naruko adalah pelayan sekaligus kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke," kata Shukaku. "Menurut catatan keluarga Namikaze yang ku temui di kuil keluargaku, Uchiha Sasuke masih hidup dan sedang mencari keturunan dari Naruko, yah itu kau Naruto," kata Shukaku sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Eh, aku?" kata Naruto dengan wajah terkejut sambil menunjuk dirinya. Shukaku mengangguk kemudian ia merangkul leher Naruto dan berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Kau pasti bermimpi melakukan 'itu' dengannya, benarkan," kata Shukaku yang disambut rona merah tomat di wajah Naruto. Naruto berniat melawannya tapi dasar Shukaku, dia memiliki kharisma tersendiri hingga siapapun yang akan memarahinya ataupun menentangnya hanya bisa menelan ludah untuk menahan kata-kata mereka sendiri. Shukaku langsung tertawa hingga perhatian Gaara yang awalnya terfokus pada kelinci yang sedang tidur dipahanya melihat kearah Shukaku yang tertawa sambil memegang perutnya. Gaara mengambil sebuah batu dan...

"DUUUK," batu yang dilempar Gaara tepat mengenai kepala Shukaku. Naruto dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat Shukaku yang melihat kearah Gaara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Maaf," kata Shukaku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto terdiam melihat wajah sedih Shukaku tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Shukaku tersebut.

"Nah, Shu bisa kau lanjutkan soal yang tadi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada gadis yang umurnya 2 tahun dibawahnya tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke melakukan itu untuk membawamu ke alam mimpi, mengubah ingatanmu menjadi ingatan Naruko dan kau tahu dia yang sangat merindukan Naruko akhirnya, yah kau tahulah," kata Shukaku sambil meletakkan tangannya dagu.

"Shu, tadi kau mengatakan kalau Sasuke itu masih hidup, tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. "Seperti yang kau tahu zaman Edo itu sekitar hm...," Naruto mencoba untuk berfikir.

"Zaman Edo berawal pada tahun 1600-1867 pada masa pemerintah Keshogunan Tokugawa yaitu pemerintahan diktator militer feodalisme di Jepang yang didirikan oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu dan secara turun temurun dipimpin oleh shogun keluarga Tokugawa, kalau dihitung sudah berapa tahun bekisar antara 412 tahun, ada apa dengan zaman Edo?" tanya Hinata yang pada dasarnya memang menyukai sejarah. Ia duduk disamping Naruto sambil memandang Shukaku dan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ini menyangkut penilitianku Hinata," kata Shukaku sambil tersenyum dan Naruto melihat Hinata kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Hinata, apa kau akan membenciku kalau seandainya aku melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikan yang menurut nalarmu itu adalah sesuatu yang hina?" tanya Naruto. Hinata terdiam kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipi Naruto dengan keras. Semua yang ada terdiam dengan wajah terkejut sambil melihat kearah Hinata yang menatap kearah Naruto yang meringgis kesakitan di pipinya. "Hinata kamu ini kenapa melakukan itu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan tetesan air mata. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya melebihi jiwa dan raganya itu tiba-tiba saja menamparnya dengan sangat kuat tersebut.

"Naruto, jangan pernah berandai-andai kalau hal yang kau angankan itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk seperti itu, mengerti!" kata Hinata sambil menatap Naruto,dengan nada yang lembut tapi penuh penekanan.

"Itukan seandainya, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil melihat Hinata dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, perubahan sikap Hinata yang sedikit mengeras.

"Iya aku tahu kalau itu "se-an-dai-nya", tapi kau tahu aku merasa, saat kau bertanya padaku seperti tadi, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terdiam dengan mata yang melotot kearah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak ada Hinata, kau tenang saja," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar dengan pipi memerah. Neji datang setelah di telepon Hanabi saat mereka akan ke kebun binatang. Ia mendekati Gaara dan menanyakan ada kejadian apa, sampai-sampai ia melihat adik sepupunya tampak sangat marah tersebut.

"Ada hubungannya dengan mimpi Naruto, Neji," kata Kiba lirih. Neji terdiam kemudian ia melihat Hanabi yang tampak ketakutan saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang seperti seorang iblis yang siap memangsa buruannya. Neji menghela nafasnya kemudian ia mendekati Hanabi dan mengelus kepalanya. Hanabi sontak melihat kearah Neji dan langsung memeluknya dengan isak tangis.

"Hinata, sudah! Lihat Hanabi ketakutan melihatmu," kata Neji sambil mengelus kepala adik bungsunya. Hinata melihat melihat Hanabi yang menangis sesegukkan. Kemudian ia menghela nafasnya, bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja sambil membawa tas kecilnya. Semua teman-temannya melihat arah kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kebingungan dan sedih.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Hinata yang berjalan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Shukaku melihat sahabatnya yang lain kemudian ia tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya ujian cinta mereka akan dimulai," kata Shukaku lirih dan tersenyum.

"Hinata, tunggu!" kata Naruto sambil berlari dan mengejar Hinata yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, tinggalkan aku sendiri!" kata Hinata lirih. Naruto tetap mengejarnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Naruto terkejut saat butiran bening memantulkan cahaya matahari berada di kedua pipi Hinata.

"Hinata?" kata Naruto. Hinata menarik tangannya dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari cengkraman Naruto.

"Jangan lihat wajahku, lepaskan," kata Hinata sambil menarik tangannya dan menjauhi wajahnya dari Naruto. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya kemudian ia menarik tangan kanan Hinata. Gadis tersebut terkejut kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya dan masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari genggam Naruto. "LEPASKAN AKU NARUTO! LEPASKAN," kata Hinata. Naruto menahan amukkan Hinata dengan kemampuan sedangnya, ia tidak ingin melukai pergelangan kekasihnya hanya untuk ini.

"Hina...ukh," Naruto tampak kepayahan menahan Hinata. "Hinata dengarkan aku!" kata Naruto yang membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan masih mengenggam lengan Hinata, ia berusaha untuk mendekati wajahnya ke tubuh Hinata yang berusaha memberontak hingga memposisikan dirinya dalam keadaan membungkuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi mendengarkan apapun darimu, semuanya hanya kebohongan, juga cinta padaku, bohong semuanya bohong, aku benci padamu Naruto," Hinata melihat Naruto yang terkejut mendengar perkataan kekasihnya. Wajah yang memerah dan basah itu membuat hati Naruto semakin miris, ditambah dengan kata-kata keraguan dari orang yang dikasihi, membuat Naruto meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Jangan mengatakan kata-kata itu, jangan ku mohon, aku mencintaimu, Hinata, sangat mencintaimu," kata Naruto sambil menangis. Hinata memukul dada Naruto dengan kuat.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU, KENAPA AKU TIDAK DIANGGAP? KENAPA?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba menahan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat sakitnya melebihi pukulan Hinata. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada melihat orang yang kau cintai menderita seperti itu. "Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu menjadi yang terakhir?" kata Hinata yang mulai lelah memukul dada Naruto dan akhirnya memeluk tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak Hinata? Kau yang pertama bagiku, tidak ada yang lain Hinata," kata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa setiap ada masalah kau selalu menutupi semuanya dariku?" tanya Hinata. "Sakit Naruto, hatiku sakit saat melihatmu kesusahan sendiri, aku tidak mau kau terluka Naruto, menangis sendiri dan menghadapinya sendiri,"

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku punya teman-teman yang menyayangiku, aku berbicara dengan mereka dan menghadapinya bersama mereka, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau adalah bidadariku, cintaku dan jantungku, tanpa kau, aku tidak bisa hidup Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. "Maaf, kalau kau merasa aku mengabaikanmu, Hinata, tapi seperti yang pernah kau katakan padaku dulu, semua ada alasannya," ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya, mengambil sapu tangannya yang berada di kantong celananya dan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan sapu tangan tersebut. "Dan alasanku untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu adalah aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita juga karena masalahku sendiri," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum nyengir. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan mata merah nan sembab serta tubuhnya masih bergetar karena sesegukkan gara-gara menangis tadi. Hinata kembali mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Naruto. Naruto menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk menahan sakit dari tamparan sang kekasih.

"Plaaak," tamparan halus, mengenai pipi Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya saat Hinata berkata.

"Bodoh, apa gunanya aku jadi kekasihmu kalau hanya untuk bersuka ria, Naruto," kata Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Naruto tertawa kemudian ia mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Hinata kadang kala ada sesuatu yang harus tetap menjadi rahasia dan ada juga yang harus disampaikan kepada orang lain," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu, tapi Naruto kau itu seolah-olah tidak menganggapku, tahu setidaknya kau bilang kalau kau punya masalah, mana mungkinkan aku bersuka ria didepan kekasihku yang sedang menghadapi masalah," kata Hinata yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Iya, dasar," kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Hinata, yang disambut tawa jahil dari gadis tersebut. 'Karena kau pengertian, Hinata, aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu!' pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat Hinata yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Tapi Hinata tamparanmu sakit sekali," kata Naruto sambil meringis dan memegang pipinya. Hinata terkejut kemudian dengan panik ia mencoba mengobati luka Naruto. "Aku tahu obatnya, Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tertawa nyengir. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan wajah lega saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut. "Kecup dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan pipinya yang ditampar Hinata tadi pada gadis bersurai hitam tersebut. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, ini masih sakit lho," goda Naruto. "Aku ingin sesekali kamu yang inisiatif sendiri untuk menciumku," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata menelan ludahnya kemudian dengan cepat ia menginjit kakinya dan mengecup pipi Naruto. Hinata langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. "Hei, kalau kamu masih malu-malu begini, bagaimana kalau nanti kita sudah menikah?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

"ITU LAIN SOAL NARUTO, LEPASKAN," kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku malu," kata Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku serius saat itu, Hinata," bisik Naruto. Hinata terdiam saat Naruto mengecup lehernya. "My Lady," ucapnya kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengelus kepala Hinata. Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah kemudian mencium bibir gadis itu singkat tapi penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata merah dengan iris tanda koma melihat mereka di balik pepohon yang berada dalam wahana taman bermain tersebut.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

_(1)_ **Daimyō** (大名?) berasal dari kata **Daimyōshu** (大名主, kepala keluarga terhormat) yang berarti orang yang memiliki pengaruh besar di suatu wilayah. Di dalam masyarakat samurai di Jepang, istilah daimyō digunakan untuk samurai yang memiliki hak atas tanah yang luas (tuan tanah) dan memiliki banyak bushi sebagai pengikut. Pada zaman Edo, daimyō adalah sebutan untuk samurai yang menerima lebih dari 10.000 koku dari Keshogunan Edo, sedangkan samurai yang menerima kurang dari 10.000 koku disebut Hatamoto. (baca lebih lanjut di wiki/Daimyo)

Aku suka sejarah sih jadi mau nyelip-nyelipin istilah yang beginian, he...he...he...he

Pada zaman Edo, daimyō adalah sebutan untuk samurai yang menerima lebih dari 10.000 koku dari Keshogunan Edo, sedangkan samurai yang menerima kurang dari 10.000 koku disebut Hatamoto.


End file.
